Gerard Valkyrie
Summary Gerard Valkyrie (ジェラルド・ヴァルキリー, Jerarudo Varukirī) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - The Miracle, as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). He is also the heart of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A, higher with his Vollständig Second Form Name: Gerard Valkyrie Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel, Heart of the Soul King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Reishi Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Master Swordmanship, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness, Weapon Creation, Damage Reflection (Via Hoffnung), Reactive Power Level, Immortality (Type 3 and 8) and Regeneration (Low-Godly via The Miracle; Regenerates from the reishi around him), Statistics Amplification with Blut, Absorption and limited Matter Manipulation (Via Sklaverei), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with Intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Capable of passively Inflicting ailments ranging from paralyzing the target to fear inducement with their spiritual pressure), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Resistance to Power Nullification (Hitsugaya's ice which nullifies the functions and abilities of whatever it freezes was ineffective on him) and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Should be at least comparable to Lille and should not be weaker than the likes of Askin and post-timeskip Tōshirō) | Mountain level+ (Stronger than before due to receiving powers from Yhwach's Auswählen) | Multi-Continent level (Traded blows with Shikai Kenpachi who had his eyepatch off and injured him) | At least Multi-Continent level (Should be far more powerful than his God Size state), higher with his Vollständig Second Form (Was stated by Tōshirō that his former form didn't even hold a candle to this one) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be equal to the other Schutzstaffel members and should be far superior to the female Sternritter who could perform this feat) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Despite being very huge in size, he could still keep up with Kenpachi, Tōshirō, and Byakuya and blocked attacks from them) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | At least Class 50, likely higher due to his size | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | Mountain Class+ | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Mountain level+, higher with Blut | Mountain level+, higher with Blut (Took attacks from Renji and Byakuya) | Multi-Continent level, higher with Blut | At least Multi-Continent level, higher with Blut Stamina: Very high. Significantly weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans, such as fist-sized holes clean through the torso and some crushed internal organs. Range: Extended melee range with his sword and Heilig Bogen, at least several hundreds of meters to kilometers with Heilig Pfeil and energy blasts. Standard Equipment: His Sword, Hoffnung, Shield, Cape Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Miracle (奇跡 (ザ・ミラクル), Za Mirakuru; Japanese for "Miracle"): Upon having physical damage inflicted on him, Gerard can convert the damage into physical size increases for his body, which he refers to as his "Godly Size" (神の尺度 (サイズ), Kami no Saizu; Japanese for "Godly Scale"); his strength and durability receive proportional increases as well. If inflicted with grievous injuries, Gerard can become gigantic, towering over nearby buildings and other combatants, and becomes strong and durable enough to smash buildings with a single blow, deflect Senbonzakura with his hand, and blow away his opponents with his breath. Upon transforming into his Godly Size form, any injuries he has incurred seemingly disappear. If Gerard loses a limb, it will automatically be reformed in a flash of light with visible veins and will be even stronger. Even if he is cut in half vertically, Gerard will simply stitch his body back together. Gerard claims that his "miracles" are actually giving form to the thoughts, feelings, and desires of the masses; he grows in size due to their fear at being unable to destroy him, and his Hoffnung cannot break because it is sheathed in hope. This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but rather an ability Gerard has always possessed. Wings: If he needs to fly, Gerard can sprout a large pair of wings, which also forms an aura of energy around Hoffnung. File:Gerard's Wings.png|Gerard's wings Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from the said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that makeup Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Hoffnung (希望の剣 (ホーフヌング), Hōfunungu; German for "Hope", Japanese for "Sword of Hope"): Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. It is powerful enough to easily shatter Senjumaru Shutara's needle and durable enough to withstand a direct clash with Kenpachi Zaraki's Nozarashi while only sustaining a small nick in the blade. * Damage Reflection: If Hoffnung is damaged in any way, the combatant who damaged it will suffer injuries in return; for example, a small nick in the blade will result in a disproportionately large cut in the opponent's body. However, Hitsugaya managed to disable this effect by freezing Hoffnung completely solid, which caused it to cease its functions. File:Gerard's Spirit Weapon.png|Gerard's Spirit Weapon, Hoffnung Heilig Bogen Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Gerard's Heilig Bogen takes the form of a large bow with two sets of handles, one bent at a smaller angle than the other, that support the thick string. He summons it by clasping his hands together before pulling them apart to form the weapon. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows") Gerard can fire enormous Heilig Pfeil, which he refers to as a "pure torrent of power". Quincy: Vollständig Aschetonig (神の権能 (アシュトニグ), Ashutonigu; Japanese for "Power of God"'; Viz "Ashtonig"): Gerard activates his Quincy: Vollständig by forming a Quincy Zeichen in the air with his blood. In this form, Gerard gains a Norse Reishi helmet, a star extending over the edges of his shield, and thick patterns covering his arms and legs as the star on the hilt of Hoffnung turns white. He also gains a large pair of wings resembling those of a valkyrie. File:Gerard's Vollstandig.png|Gerard's Quincy: Vollständig, Aschetonig * Energy Blasts: Gerard can fire energy blasts from the tip of Hoffnung that are powerful enough to level entire city blocks. Second Form: After his initial form is destroyed, Gerard can access a second form of Quincy: Vollständig that gives him a face resembling a knight's helmet and two spikes on his shoulders. He seems to be devoid of clothing and has energy patterns on his shoulders and waist. At this point, Tōshirō Hitsugaya stated that Gerard's original Miracle-enhanced form does not hold a candle to this and that calling him a monster would be "an understatement." File:Gerard%27s_new_form.png|Gerard's Second Form Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | God Size | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kenshiro (Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken)) Kenshiro's Profile (Quincy: Vollständig Gerard and Seals Lifted Kenshiro was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sword Users Category:Quincies Category:Immortals Category:Shield Users Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users